Kira, Human Sacrifice
by It's a MadWorld
Summary: AU Years after his defeat against Near, Light enters a 'Wonderland'. The land is unjust and corrupt and it's king is no better. It doesn't take long for him to realize that this world is for the dead, when he meets L once again. L doesn't remember him correctly or that he was Kira. Light finds himself tasked with saving the world from itself. And Just who are these other Kiras?
1. Introduction Of Wonderland

**This was heavily inspired by the Vocaloid song Alice Human Sacrifice. A lot of this is from my own mind though.**

**I own neither Death Note or Alice Human Sacrifice.**

* * *

All there once was in the place that Wonderland eventually grew was nothingness. One could walk for eons and feel like they hadn't moved at all. There was no light, yet somehow no darkness, and the only things that could sometimes be heard were scattered crying and screaming from others trapped in the world of nothingness. Sometimes that crying was one's own.

Worst of all, it didn't take long to lose yourself there, and having only fragments of memories couldn't have helped many. But one young man thought of collecting some of his memories together, and through sheer belief that everything would be better and things would begin to make more sense, he managed to create a place within the nothingness, that brought him instant happiness and wonder.

Now that there was something to go to, those wandering in the nothingness flocked to the then small world, and eventually added their own pieces of memories, and the land quickly grew, and became even more wondrous and unique. But because everyone who had found their way to 'Wonderland' had given up what little memories they had to create their own paradise, they didn't remember they had ever had a life outside the one they knew.

Wonderland in a whole itself was strange, as the memories that built the world meshed and bent and many were truly incompatible. Then there were the memories that were not of people's lives but of their sleeping dreams, which were as confusing as the places they created.

It was only the young man who partly remembered a world that made a little more sense and knew where the world ended, because unlike the others he hadn't used all his memory fragments to create his world, and even though technically he shouldn't have been able to remember the nothingness because there was nothing to remember, he held on to them with all his mite, though it caused him misery. He watched over Wonderland, hidden away most of the time from the rest of the many residents. For a while everything was okay, but then the inevitable happened.

Crime, violence and war, but never true death, because those who already died can't die again. Those who would have died simply slipped back into the nothingness, more confused and frightened than before.

The young man, or as he had taken to calling himself, L, knew that something had to be done about the world. To everyone that did see him, he was just another resident of the world and he was very hated in some parts because of past events, so there was nothing he could really do.

His lingering memories told him that someone called 'Kira' destroyed criminals back where he came from, so maybe if his new world had a 'Kira', someone who could dominate themselves above the rest, things would slowly fix themselves. So he watched the borders of Wonderland, looking for anyone who he thought would do well to fit the role. When he finally found one that caught his attention, though he didn't know why, he whisked the confused man away, and told him of his role in Wonderland and that he was to keep his memories no matter what.

The Kira of Wonderland was a wrathful and deviant man. He really wasn't the best choice to be given the role of Kira, having been a murderer in his past. He was known to those of Wonderland as_ Kyros, the Cut-Throat_ for a very good reason. Righteously or not, he held a sharpened blade within his hand. He never hesitated to slay all within his way, be they criminal, victim or completely uninvolved in any crime. Paths of blood followed him through Wonderland.

Seeing his mistake, L tricked Kyros into to a maze of a forest. He hoped that Kyros would never make it out, saving Wonderland from even more pain. Kyros cried and struggled, but there was no way to escape.

But L saw that Wonderland still needed someone to keep the crimes lower, and Kyros had only made it worse. L again started watching the borders of Wonderland for someone and he found someone quickly, a boy that he was sure would make a good Kira.

This time though, he had this new Kira use a different approach. Instead of punishing criminals, he ordered the new Kira to inspire the residents of Wonderland to be more peaceful with each other, and the boy decided to do it through the one thing he remembered brought him joy in life.

Singing.

The second Kira was such a fragile boy though. It must have been because he had committed suicide, and when he had, like many, he'd been so down in life. Anything could turn him into a sobbing mess, and most often it was that someone had insulted his singing. But most enjoyed it, though it did little to stop the crime rampant in Wonderland. He was known as Cy, the Melodious.

But the criticism he did receive started to warp him. His singing had always been made of happy and joyful words, but gradually but surely it started to get sadder, than horrific. Echos of lies lied within his demented words. He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland and created images of the sick and the disturbed

L yet again saw his plan backfiring. Cy was deadly yet so beautiful, with a voice just like a rose. He drove many in Wonderland to madness, and was happy about it. But this came back to haunt him when one of the mad men came to him one day and banished him to nothingness. With twisted grin the fading boy laid seeing his last light.

After Cy, the land of Wonderland had fallen into even more chaos, and L knew to stop trying to give the world a Kira, at least for a while, because he was sure that every other time would end in agony. But by this time, the Wonderland had started to become self aware, and on its own saw its need for a Kira, and no matter how wrong it was about that, it carefully searched among it's new arrivals for someone that could show its residents how they should act.

This third Kira it eventually found was a innocent 'child', or so the world of Wonderland assumed. This 'child' was neither truly young in body or spirit and just because some of his few memories were of him solving crime, it didn't mean that this was all he was and all he did. But the people of Wonderland loved him, and he was an enchanting, graceful figure to the world of Wonderland.  
Once he realized he could, he charmed the people in the land to his every beck and call. No one ever realized that he was manipulating them.

Everyone called him Ciar, the Unprecedented.

He eventually rose into the throne to be the people's king. Feeling that he had accomplished something, he dropped his act of kindness and showed his true emotionless, uncaring and ruthless self. He shook all of his former 'friends' and the rest of his subjects with fear and sorrow. Soon the people succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream. Ciar saw Wonderland rot and die before his very eyes

After this all happened happened, L decided that Wonderland had made a worse mistake than he had with both of his Kiras. After much thought and regret, he decided to pick another Kira himself, that would hopefully be a better one than the rest, and would be able to take down the King. Wonderland had a similar idea, so there were two Kira's in Wonderland at once.

The two young men met in the woods, and they felt like they knew each other from somewhere, from memories they just couldn't reach. Laughing underneath the trees, they swore they'd never part from each other, both because they had a common goal and had become such great friends.

Once they became known in Wonderland, though hated because of the reputation of the other Kiras, they were delivered an invitation from the king, by the king's messenger with bunny eared pigtails. Ciar requested to see them, because he believed they were vital to something he was working on. They reluctantly decided to travel to meet the king, mostly because it would be easier to overthrow him if they were closer to him, but partly because they were curious as to what he'd need them for, if he was telling the truth.

The fourth and fifth Kira, Kieran and Kyran, soon became lost though, after they turned the wrong direction and into the newer and less tamed lands and could not find the place where they got lost. And so they ran through countless lands so recklessly. Two best friends running wild in Wonderland.

The stubborn elder blonde, and the cunning younger redhead strayed too far into one the lands. It was the place that had formed from all the dreams and memories that hadn't been used by people before they were killed back into nothingness. Kieran and Kyran never made it out and fell to the effects of the land. They were never woken from their deep and mad dreaming.

Once L realized that this had happened, he felt even more disappointed and horrified with himself. This allowed him to remember partly, and he didn't bother to try and wonder why, the reason why every Kira went wrong. The name must have been cursed in this land, because of what Kira was like in his old world. He hated himself for naming his attempts at peace after something so unjust, even though he hadn't realized it when he used the name. He was just glad that none of this world's Kiras had what the original had...whatever it was that Kira used to kill.

And as L slowly sipped a cup of tea that tasted bitter to him no matter how much sugar he added, Ciar sat in his chambers, surrounded by all he could have ever wished for. Everything was good, everything was fine. Or so he told anyone who asked why he was acting so strange lately.

"Rai….Ligh…..Light~o. Light? Ka- no,Yagami! Light Yagami. That's the original Kira right? He's the key to solving this. I'm sure that it's not just dreams. I'm not really named Ciar, I'm N-N…" The name refused to leave his mouth. He couldn't remember it, but there were times where he swore he almost did. He was sure it started with an N. Or was it R?

Upon hearing all of this, the king's messenger with the bunny eared pigtails set off for the original world, being the only one able to walk between both it and Wonderland, while avoiding the nothingness. She had a name to go off of now.

Soon Wonderland would have another Kira. No matter how unjust he was, he could set things right. Or at least give some answers.

* * *

**If you found it odd[ly written], my ideas for it were constantly changing as I wrote.**

**For those who didn't recognize/don't know about all the characters I used as the Kiras, Kyros was Beyond Birthday, Cy was A, with both of them being from the Death Note Prequel Novel, Another Note. And Ciar was Near, Kieran was Mello, and Kyran was Matt.**

**So should I continue this? I don't want to write more if no one's reading it.**


	2. Down the Dream Way

**Thanks for all the responce!**

**I would have had this chapter up much sooner, but I kept rewriting it because I didn't like any of it. After a while I just decided to post what I had.**

**Make sure to read the author's note at the bottom of this chapter. It contains some semi-important information.**

* * *

The look of undeniable shock that appeared on the wraithlike boy's face was actually quite amusing to look at. The little black notebook he held threatened to fall from his hands. He seemed to be at battle with himself. He couldn't admit that he might have been wrong. But he wasn't wrong, though his pitiful mind would never know that.

"All of our names have been written on this, even Light Yagami. Unless this notebook was figured to be a fake…" Near trailed off, his mind put into a stopper due to his doubts of the intelligence he prided himself on. He just couldn't get how he could be wrong. Everything had matched up; had pointed to Light Yagami, up until that moment.

It was easy for Light to keep hidden the smirk that had been building up since this meeting had begun. To be more exact, it had completely disappeared from existence since Near spoke those words. The notebook had been a fake, but Mikami hadn't known that. Even after the power Light, his god, had given him, Mikami had betrayed him.

"How did that truly feel Light?" The voice was barely a whisper, but that wasn't the reason Light didn't hear it.

And suddenly he was alone in the warehouse. The Death Note was left abandoned on the floor, and was practically calling out to him. Light looked around, knowing that this wasn't how it had gone their first time, and that it had never been this real since the day it first happened. Narrowing his eyes, he crossed the room and stopped in front of the Death Note. Just as he was about to pick up the notebook, a weird feeling crossed him and he hesitated. Instead he picked up the 'L' mask.

It had been a sorry attempt at making it look like L, and something had always told Light that Near had purposely made it horrible as a mockery. Frowning, he tossed it aside and again went for the Death Note. The same feeling that he'd had before rushed over him once again, but this time he ignored it. He picked up the notebook without knowing of the consequences it would bring.

A brief wave of sleepiness overtook him. It was gone just as fast as it had came.

"Good, Light. Now you're apart of this world." This time Light heard the person speak, her voice echoing through through the warehouse. He looked at the source in confusion. Standing not too far away, was a woman in ruined clothing and messy pigtails that reminded him of Misa's own monstrosities.

Not understanding her words, he asked for an explanation.

"I'm sure I've never seen you once in my life, so what are you doing in my dreams?" Light interrogated, hoping for a straight answer. Then he felt silly. This was just a messed up dream that he had too much control over. The woman didn't exist and neither did everything around him. But he had to admit that it all felt very real.

But the woman seemed set on being mysterious.

"Light - Kira, you are a horrible man. I know that from scanning your dreams and from my own memories of your actions in our world." She paused, and breathed in deeply, but Light couldn't hear it for some reason. "But there is a shred of decency in you and I know you could give Ciar and the rest of Wonderland the knowledge they deserve. I would tell them myself, and I have tried, but only Ciar has ever some-what believed me when I say that there is another world."

"Do you mind me asking who Sigh-Ar is and just what you mean by Wonderland? I'd also like to know who you are."

She laughed realizing her mistake.

" Right! I was too busy being mistic that I forgot the big picture."

"Of course you did," Light deadpanned "All for the sake of confusing me I'll bet." The Death Note pulsed in his hands suddenly, but he ignored it for the sake of getting a better answer.

The woman ran her fingers through her bangs and smiled.

"You're in a place we call Wonderland now, because you picked up the notebook. Just so you know, if you had walked out the warehouse without touching the notebook you would have woken up and none of this would be happening. As for what Wonderland is, it's a place formed of memories and dreams. That sums it up pretty much, and it's all I really know. Ciar is the ruler of this place, but he's not really the best at his job." She then laughed, shaking her head afterwards. "Don't ever tell him I said that. He'd have my head."

Light was now convinced that this woman was insane, and he wondered if this was his mind's personification of his own madness. Though, if she was, he wondered why his mind had made her a girl.

"That still doesn't explain everything. I have no doubt that this is a dream, and most dreams don't have a point to them, but I would like to know if this one has meaning." He was really tiring of this nonsense and wished he could just wake up.

The woman suddenly saddened. She shook her head and sighed.

"Light, you won't be able to wake up. That is the point of the dream. You'll be here in Wonderland forever, and if you take the rout so many others take, and I hope that you don't, you won't remember that you were ever even asleep. I know that nothing of what I just said, or anything I have said to you has made any sense, but..." She suddenly stopped speaking, like something was stopping her.

"I still need that explanation, so if you could kindly tel-"

The woman cut Light off, her face now filled with worry. She was slowly moving towards the exit as she spoke.

"I have to go. Ciar's calling for me." She then took off in a run, making it to the metal door before Light had time to react. She paused at the door and looked at Light one last time. "My name is Linda. I'm known in Wonderland as the King's Rabbit and I am so terribly, terribly late." She then walked right through the door, without even opening it.

It took Light a few moments to collect himself. He briefly went over the facts that had placed themselves in front of him. If he were to take this all seriously, and only half of him did, then he was in a real tight spot if he couldn't wake up. His world would surely fall into chaos if he wasn't there to give judgement.

He was broken out of his thoughts when there was a thundering knock at the door. Then another, and another. There was one last knock before it stopped.

Light walked towards the door to investigate. Just as he arrived and placed his right hand upon the door, the person on the other side started to open it their self. Light stepped back to give them room to enter. The person slipped in as soon as the opening was big enough for them to get through.

"Hello Light, I believe that it's good to see you."

Light's jaw dropped. Now he knew for sure this was a dream. Because L was standing right in front of him, wearing a cowboy hat.

* * *

**On a scale of 1 to 10, with 0 being completely in character, how out of character was Light?**

**For the record, I hated this chapter and the way I wrote it. I wouldn't be hurt if someone else hated it too. **

**"Important" Note**

**Most of this will probably not make sense, but there will be a lot of instances of intended OOCness from all characters, with the exception of Light and most of the time, L (so warn me if they get too out of character). It won't be anything too major though. I'm working off the idea that if one's memories were striped, and they might as well not have happened, the effect they'd have on one's personality would cease to exist, and all that would be left would be the basic personality. This is mostly just for the minor characters Light and L will meet along the way, but the Kiras will have some holes in their personalities as well and some of it will be filled by some of the memories they do have (or parts of their personality blocked by future experiences will show through). An example is that Ciar will act more immature than Near.**


End file.
